


Love Across Alternate Universes

by neenwrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenwrites/pseuds/neenwrites
Summary: A collection of Gajeel/Levy OneShots from prompts and inspiration I pick up here and there.  All chapters are standalone!





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: person a seducing person b into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall (”oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there????”)

“Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at her and brood all night?”

The voice just barely pricked at the edge of his attention. Red eyes flicked over to the black cat standing on the table to his left with arms crossed. The Iron Dragon Slayer concealed half of his flushed face with the large mug of hot spiced rum, the same beverage that had the whole guild hall in its usual uproar. The noise and activity was deafening, but it was almost Christmas, and like every other event big and small, they had to celebrate. By getting uproariously drunk. And singing.

Gajeel, on the other hand, settled for quietly approaching the abandonment of sobriety. Partly because he couldn’t shut his thoughts up or take his off a certain blunette, and partly because some apparent new custom had him intrigued. “I ain’t broodin’ Lil.” The man rumbled in response, setting his gaze back onto the girl. “I’m thinkin’." 

Levy was three sheets to the wind already, and had spilled her drink at least twice. Rosy-cheeked, beaming, she was a ball of uncoordinated sunshine and even if he hadn’t been trying to some up with some kind of plan, he would still be staring at her.

“Well she’ll be in bed by the time you come up with anything, at this rate.” The Exceed replied, following Gajeel’s stare to the solid script mage.

His gaze flicked up to the green and white plant, strung up and tied with a red bow over the corner of the bar. He had observed, over the course of the evening, intriguing activity under what looked like just some innocuous plant. Juvia had first dragged Gray by the collar, spinning him around and shouting something about love and romance, and all but pinned him under the decoration before he could weasel himself away from her but not without a kiss on the cheek. Evergreen and Elfman ended up beneath it on accident, while trying to refill drinks, and nearly self combusted with their blushes before turning away from each other. Later in the night, Bisca and Alzack had, more intentionally, situated themselves under it and kissed.

The not knowing continued to pull at Gajeel, and he narrowed his eyes. “Lily.” The black cat looked back to him and hummed in acknowledgement. “What is that thing?” With a nod of his head he gestured to the item, and it took a moment for Lily’s gaze to find it and understand what Gajeel had referred to.

A small smirk played on the cat’s face when it all came together. “That’s mistletoe.” He responded, simply, looking from the corner of his eye to his friend.

He swung his gaze back to the cat, annoyance on his features. “And? I’m askin’ what it’s for. Why’s everyone bein’ so weird around it?”

Much to his frustration, Lily answered him first with a laugh. The Exceed was savoring this, no doubt about it. “It’s a tradition, for Christmas here in EarthLand. You’re supposed to kiss if you find yourself under it with another person.”

Gajeel’s brows raised in surprise first.   He turned his gaze downwards in thought, his free hand gripping his chin. “Interestin’.” He said, looking back to the cheery blunette, who was now standing with Lucy, singing or shouting he couldn’t figure which. “Very interestin’.”

The dragon slayer turned up the mug and down the three-fourths of beverage left like it was water, letting it warm his core and provide him with that last buzz of courage. He slammed the mug down and abruptly rose to his feet, striding across the hall.

Levy, meanwhile, was mid carol with Lucy when she swung her arm outwards, mug in hand. It would have spilled entirely, had she not felt someone grab it and smoothly pull it from her grasp.

“Ya tryin’ to waste _all_ the alcohol tonight, shrimp?” Honey-colored eyes flew up to meet his red ones, nearly robbing him of his resolve on the spot.

“Gajeel!” She exclaimed up at the taller man with a bright smile, which quickly broke into bubbly laughter. “I wasn’t gonna spill.“

 “Ya have twice already.”

 “I have not!” She protested, puffing her cheeks in _adorable_ frustration. 

Oh yes, she was drunk. Which would either make this easier and more amusing, or turn into a slap on the face. “Are ya sure?” His voice had dropped a few tones. Gajeel bent forward, putting himself very close to her. Levy’s already flushed face flared as she stiffened with the sudden proximity. He reached out, boldly, and brushed his thumb down the side of her neck, back along her collarbone, settling on the front of the collar of her yellow sweater dress. “Cause ya have some here,” He tapped a small round stain, “And down here.” Smoothly, he reached down and gently poked her stomach, where another small, unfortunate stain was. “All over this nice dress.”

It took Levy until that moment to realize fully how close he was, how hushed and husky his voice was, and she stumbled backwards a few steps. She could have sworn she saw his eyes flick up to something behind her, before settling back on her.

His lips curled into an amused grin and he tilted his head a little. “What’s a’matter?” Gajeel called to her, feigning ignorance.

“N-Nothing!” Levy waved her hands in front of her, face red.

 Gajeel straightened up, holding her drink out to his side still, and took a few steps to bring himself back into her bubble, towering over her. “Then why are ya blushin’ so much, shorty?” The distressed flailing and sudden hiding of her face brought a rush of satisfaction.   But not as much as the couple more steps back that she took.

“I’m-I’m not!”

He was back in her space again, his face very close to hers. Her eyes went wide and her breath caught in her throat. _What is he doing?!_ Her thoughts and heart raced, and the endless flutter in her stomach was all she could feel.

“You are.” Gajeel all but whispered to her. “I’d think ya like me, blushin’ like that.”

 Levy threw her hands over her face again and practically squealed. “Stupid Gajeel!” She mumbled into her hands. The blunette was far too flustered and intoxicated to process his sudden advances, let alone find a coherent way to speak to him.

Not that these advances were unwelcome. She’d be lying to herself if she tried to say this was unwelcome. Or that she hadn’t wished on many an occasion that he would just make the first move because the tension and “does he/doesn’t he” was suffocating. Hell if she had the guts to make a move herself, because imagine the mortification if he didn’t feel the same way and it was a true shot in the dark? But she hadn’t planned for how she would actually handle the scenario if he _did_ make a move. And it was now abundantly clear that she was an awkward, blundering, _drunk_ noodle of a person that had almost forgotten how to breathe. And she was going to make an idiot of herself and drive him off before anything even happened.

“Am I too close?” His lips practically brushed the rim of her ear, the warm breath fanning against her and startling the blunette back to the present. Her every sense electrified as a wave of adrenaline pulsed through her, and she wanted to both melt and jump out of her skin at the same time. 

 _Not close enough._ Levy’s thoughts answered immediately, before she could stop them as she jumped back a little more.

“ _Gihe!_ How bold o’ ya, shrimp.” Levy’s eyes went wide in horror when she realized that she had, in fact, said that out loud.

“W-wait, I, that’s not what I,” Levy tried to cover it up, to dig herself back out of the massive hole of embarrassment with a few more steps backward, but she couldn’t think of a single thing and her back finally met the bar. Trapped, the small mage watched Gajeel take the final few agonizingly and tauntingly slow steps towards her to close the distance again.

He stopped, painfully close. It took a moment, but a triumphant smile beamed across his face and his trademark ‘ _gihe_!’ chuckle shook him. _That was almost too easy!_ He thought, astronomically pleased with himself.

Levy tilted her head and furrowed her brow in unamused confusion, feeling now that this might have all just been a mean joke. Seeing where her thoughts were going, Gajeel looked up slightly and gestured with a nod of his head. “Look up, shorty.”

The blunette followed his gaze and her eyes widened, with another blazing blush, when she found herself beneath the mistletoe. Shocked and questioning eyes fell back to him, just in time to catch him leaning over her again, his free hand rested on the bar behind her. _Gajeel? Are you really…_  

Those red cheeks, the tousled blue hair, the flustered expression, and the way her chest heaved all worked together to try and destroy his composed, intentionally suave demeanor. It was an active effort to not come apart at the seams with his desire for the adorable creature that he, apparently, could rattle so easily. He was thankful for the mug in one hand, and the bar that he could grip tightly to steady himself.

 “Y’know the rules, right?” He prodded, tilting his head with that ever-present smile.

 Levy’s breathing went ragged, and she swallowed hard. “Finally.” She breathed, before both, tiny hands, took a hold of the front of his jacket and she pulled herself up to close the distance between them.


	2. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an AU prompt on Tumblr. "you caught some guy trying to drug my drink at the bar so you punched him and now we're at my place where i'm cleaning the blood off your face and endlessly thanking you" au. Altered just a little bit (because I can't see Levy taking a guy home the same night she meets him).

****"Come _on_ , just hang out for a lil. I don't bite," the glassy-eyed male slurred to her, leaning precariously on his stool.

The blunette wrinkled her nose at the stench of gin. "No, thank you, I was just leaving actually," she feigned a polite, stiff smile at the persistent drunk on the stool next to her and crossed her legs, angling her shoulder towards him.

The whole night she had been regretting being so uncharacteristic. But Lucy was ever the convincing one, and she had begged her over and over to come out with them to the local bar, because "reading is not what normal people do on a Friday night." She had finally conceded, but she was reminded again why she wasn't a fan of this kind of scene. It was loud, it smelled like sweat, and was crawling with people like the one that had settled next to her. Not to mention the dress code to these kinds of clubs was stifling and the white pumps she had borrowed from Lucy were anything but comfortable(how does she go a whole night, dancing like she does in these?). At least her dress was comfortable, however the attention it drew wasn't.

Levy had tried her best for Lucy, and to her credit, had stayed for an hour and a half, consoling herself with light beverages, and danced a little to the few songs that she knew. She certainly wasn't opposed to drinking, it was fun socially and Levy, if she said so herself, was a fantastic drunk. It was a privilege for anyone that got to see that side of her. But there was little point doing it in a place like this and the buzz only made her feel insecure. She far preferred dive bars, or doing it at someone's house. Usually Lucy's.

Speaking of, it had been at least two songs since her friend had checked in, and Levy was about to close out. She swiveled in her seat, looking back to the dance floor and completely ignoring the man next to her. Maybe he would get the hint?

Levy spotted the familiar pale blue skintight dress in the crowd and smiled a little. At least someone was having a blast. When she turned back around, the man was still there, though quietly looking at the bar rather than her. Levy reached for her rum and coke to finish it off, when everything seemed to happen at once. Suddenly she was wearing her drink, and her 'suitor' was flying over the bar.

"Hey, scumbag!"

* * *

 

Gajeel was mid sip when his mouth dropped open and the black straw fell from his lips. He might have dribbled a little whiskey on himself in the process. Red eyes widened on the dumbstruck, studded face of the large black-haired male. The conversation happening on the couch around him faded to the background the second that ray of sunshine entered the spot.

She. Was. _Stunning._

Her wild cerulean hair caught his attention first, standing out starkly in the crowd and was accented with a small white, floral hairpin that held some of it from her face; her soft, adorable face with cheeks flushed in uncertainty. It was clear by her body language that this wasn't her scene, any guy could see that. But she still carried herself in that tantalizing yellow dress like she could easily hold her own. Every step in those heels, which did fantastic things for her cream-colored legs, ruffled the fabric against her petite form underneath, giving torturous hints at the curves it hid.

He was dumbstruck, and he was definitely not a stranger to this kind of scene, with its ample share of girls that tried very hard to be the one that stood out. Which generally did the opposite for Gajeel. But she… _she_ could have walked in there in a t-shirt and jeans and he was pretty damn sure he would have been just as drawn to her. He was thankful for their choice of seating, as it gave him a clear view of almost the whole place, and thus a chance to keep his needy gaze on her for half the night.

His face burned with desire the few times she moved to the dancefloor with her friend, because oh god, every swing of those hips had him like a dog with a treat being waved over his head. But somehow, he was just as content to watch her when she moved back to the bar to order another drink and catch a breather, based on the adorable little sigh her tiny frame heaved out when she sat down.

Every time she took a seat, he told himself he was going to march over there and buy her a drink. And each time his stomach flared up with infuriating flutters that kept him glued to his seat. _What the hell! Why am I being such a pussy?_  he scolded himself.

The final time she took a seat, which really looked like the final with the tired slump of her sweat-glazed shoulders, he steeled himself to get up and go over to her. But he had just barely shifted in his seat when someone else swept in and stole his place. _That's what ya get for being so slow._ He growled a little, unsure why he felt such a jealous pang in his chest, and settled back into his seat, taking a sharp, burning sip of his drink.

"Oi, earth to metalhead! Did you hear me or what?"

Red eyes swung back to the pink-haired boy seated across from him at the table. A grimace spread on the large man's studded face. "Quiet down flamebrain I heard ya. I don't care what bar we go to next, you guys can pick. Lemme finish my drink first at least."

Natsu grinned and leaned forward a bit and tilted his head. "Are you sure? You seem to _really_ be enjoying yourself here," he poked, laughing to himself, before looking to the crowded bar to the girl that, apparently, was tantalizing enough to have their companion so spaced. "Are you gonna go over there or what?"

Gajeel prickled and chucked a piece of ice at him, nailing him square in the cheek with a satisfying yelp. "Shut up!" he snapped with a growl to follow. The outburst only brought out a pulse of laughter from the group, with nudging elbows and more teases. "The shots are hitting me is all. Damn, can't a guy enjoy his buzz in peace?" he shot back, directing his gaze back to the fairy at the bar with a huff

A satisfied grin spread on his face as she turned a cold shoulder to the guy to, probably, look for her friend. _Gihe, better luck next time chump,_  he thought, pleased.

Movement from the male, however, caught his attention. The guy's hand reached up, quickly, to the top of her drink and then retreated back to his side as he sat forward. Gajeel's eyes narrowed and he felt a sudden fire in his chest, a snarl building in his throat. His red eyes looked quickly to the oblivious bartender, and then to anyone else around her that didn't seem to notice. "Oh, that _fucking bastard_." His sudden outburst caught his group's attention, but he had already slammed down his drink and was beelining across the bar before he even realized what he was doing.

He watched her, in slow motion, turn to reach for her drink, and saw the sly, _infuriating_ look the guy next to her shot her.

"Hey, scumbag!" he roared as the surprised man whirled to look at him. In one fluid motion, one hand toppled the drink in the girl's grip, and the other wound back, before landing a fist square in his face that sent him headfirst over the bar and onto the floor on the other side.

Gajeel shook his hand out at his side, the rush in his chest putting him sky high. But nowhere near as high as she sent him when she turned those big, surprised, honey-colored eyes onto him. Everyone immediately around them stopped for a moment in shock, giving the two a few seconds to catch up. Her hands were suspended uselessly at her sides, and he saw now that he had ruined her dress. Guilt started to rise in him, and he watched her expression go from surprise to fear, as Gajeel opened his mouth to blurt out, in his defense, "He fucking tried to drug you."

The blunette's eyes lit suddenly with understanding and a hand flew over her mouth.

"Stay out of our business!" A second person, likely a friend of the first man, spun Gajeel by the shoulder, sending his long black ponytail swirling around him. He heard her yelp–a sound that wrenched his gut–when the guy connected a fist to Gajeel's cheek, who only stumbled slightly. Head to the side, a grin and a chuckle spread on his face, as he touched the fresh cut on his cheek and looked at the blood on his fingertips.

Gajeel sidestepped ever so slightly and stood up straight, squaring himself protectively between the tiny woman and the man that had caught him by surprise. He flexed threateningly, muscles rippling beneath the struggling black button down. He was at least several inches taller, and he angled his chin upwards slightly to look down his nose at the offender. " _Gihe_ … Nice shot," Gajeel rumbled, as the smaller man got a full look at who he had just hit, and realized that he had made a pretty catastrophic mistake. "Lemme show you mine," an apology had started to rise, Gajeel could see it, but he wasn't going to have it from trash like him. He wound again, and hit the poor idiot with an uppercut that sent him flying just like his buddy.

Only then did the bouncers finally catch up to what had happened so quickly, and Gajeel raised his arms in surrender as they roughly ushered him outside. A smile remained plastered on his face, especially when he heard Natsu shouting cheers from the other side of the bar.

He was shoved roughly onto the sidewalk and waved a dismissive hand at them, "Yeah yeah. Learn to do your actual job. I did ya a favor," Gajeel grumbled at them, dabbing his fingers at his sore cheek. _Guess that's the end of my bar crawl_. He plunged his hands into his pockets and started to make his way down the street back home to get cleaned up. Gajeel couldn't feel any regret for it, however. He'd do it again. Easily. That kind of shit wasn't going to fly, and hell if he was going to let anything happen to her.

"Wait!"

The sudden, very feminine voice behind him made him turn, and his face flared up again. There she was, stained dress and all, and half out of breath. Somehow, even in her ruined clothes, she looked absolutely perfect. _How the hell, man. Who is she?_

Levy's eyes swept over him, finally able to get a clear look at him, and a very noticeable blush spread on her features that was massively satisfying to Gajeel. _Oh no. He's **really** handsome!_  she thought, alarmed that her savior was not only a very good person, clearly, but that he was mind-blowingly attractive. Which surprised her, given his unorthodox appearance. But somehow the piercings only seemed to accent his chiseled features, and the way his shirt protested against the muscles underneath was _criminal_. The intense red eyes were captivating in their own right, and that long black mane, pulled pack into a thick ponytail, only added to the sudden attraction.

When she saw his face, however, her eyes widened in surprise, "You're bleeding! A lot!"

"Yeah, it ain't a big deal," he replied nonchalantly. After a moment, he looked her over again, in a different manner. "You okay?" he asked, the gentleness in his tone betraying his appearance.

She smiled a warm, perfect smile, and nodded. "You're not though," she insisted, holding up a wad of napkins she must have stolen from the bar. Gajeel arched a brow and looked from her hand to her.

"I told ya, I'm–"

"Sit down will you?" she asked, "You're too tall," she added, an air of adorable embarrassment her tone. Fuck, with a voice like that he couldn't do anything but oblige, and he plopped down on the curb.

The girl walked over and rested a small hand on his shoulder–an action that sent fire throughout his body–to steady herself as she lowered down and sat next to him with her legs spread straight out in front of her to maintain her modesty. He couldn't take his eyes of her, especially when she reached up with one of the napkins and started to dab at his face. "Thank you," she said sincerely, his eyes torturously focused on her mouth.

"It was nothin. The guy was garbage," Gajeel mumbled.

"Seriously though, _thank you,_ " Levy said again. "I was stupid to look away, I know better. If you hadn't intervened, I'd be in trouble," she shuddered a little in a way that struck Gajeel with the sudden urge to wrap her in his arms and never let go again. To keep that tiny, beautiful woman safe.

"Glad to help, shorty." He replied, and the blunette suddenly pulled her hand from his face. He raised his brows, and couldn't help but laugh at the precious look of annoyance on her face and the angry flush on her cheeks.

"I am not that short!" she shot back.

"Gi he he! Yeah ya are. Even in those heels you don't even come close to eye level," Gajeel teased, savoring the reactions from her.

"I have a name y'know," she grumbled, resuming her care of his face. "I'm Levy."

"Gajeel," He responded. Her name was just as cute as the rest of her, and how that was possible was beyond him. "Sorry about the dress."

Levy smiled again, and the flutter in his stomach returned along with the burning blush on his face. "It's okay, I'll get another," she shrugged. 

 _I'll buy you one,_ he thought suddenly. 

"Funny way to meet someone, but nice to meet you, Gajeel," she replied with that bright smile of hers.

Gajeel stared at her for a moment, trying his best to quell the desire raging in him and the things her touch on his face was doing for him. It, however, was in vain. She had him entirely awestruck and she wasn't even trying. His eyes drifted down to her alluring, pink lips, and his mouth went dry as his mind went hazy.

The man reached out, and placed his hand–the same had that had ruined two grown men–incredibly gently on her cheek. Levy's cheeks lit up, but she did not protest as he leaned forward and swiftly, confidently closed the distance between them. His kiss was gentle, tentative, and it sent electricity through them both. It was a chance, and he didn't know if she would reject him. But her sharp intake of breath, the pressure she exerted back against him, and the hand that found a resting place against his chest and gripped at his shirt was the approval he sought.

The two broke apart, out of breath and hazy-eyed when cat calls and cheers erupted behind them. "That's the man!"

Gajeel looked past his–his?–company at Natsu, Grey and the others, along with the blonde girl that had come with his– _his?_ –blunette. He groaned and rolled his eyes, but Levy merely giggled. "I wondered how long that would take them," he looked down her flushed, but very very happy face.

"You uh, wanna go out sometime?" he asked carefully, feeling nerves twist in his stomach. "I'd ask you to now but I'm sure ya wanna change."

Levy beamed and had him slain, for the umpteenth time, on the spot. "I'd like that. Without the entourage?" she jerked her head back at the group that had gathered.

"Definitely without any of them. Or guys I have to punch," he responded with a pleased smirk as he hauled himself to his feet first, then turned and extended a hand to her. Levy continued to beam, on cloud nine from the very unexpected conclusion to her night, and placed her tiny hand in his.


	3. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you” for Gajevy Week! I was excited for this prompt, for not only fluff purposes but because I had personal experiences to draw on.

****Levy’s gaze was unwavering, scrutinizing, and piercing through the steam of her coffee mug.  Her brow creased under the weight of her thoughts, and her pinky tapped the hot mug repetitively.  It was frustrating mystery, one that had stumped her for days, bordering on a week.  The blue-haired mage wasn’t one to remain at a loss for too long, and the lack of answers - answers that expressly asking for didn’t retrieve - was maddening.

As if the iron dragon wasn’t already a big enough source of frustration for her.   _Stupid Gajeel_ , she couldn’t help but think, recalling the innumerable nicknames, teases, and pokes to her side that would, without fail, bring a humiliating yelp and jump in reaction.  It was embarrassing, but the attention from the dragon slayer had been gradually increasing over the last several months.  

Levy couldn’t complain about how much time she had been able to spend with him recently, be it on missions or during the general merry-making of the guild; he always seemed to find himself at her side.  The script mage spent weeks talking herself out of overthinking it, telling herself that he was her guildmate, a friend, and anything beyond that was a product of her imagination.

This had worked for some time, despite the frequency of candid conversations, gentle smiles, and the occasional blush on his face when she caught him looking her way.  It was an active effort to keep herself from going down a path that might not even be open to her, because after all, he hadn’t indicated at any point that it was.  

Until about a week ago, when he had said something - she couldn’t remember what - and she laughed heartily.  The full-body kind of laugh that lights up every part of the body.  He had looked at her with those piercing red eyes, the pink evident in his cheeks, and uttered a single word: “one.”

When she asked him to repeat himself, he barreled forward in conversation as though it hadn’t happened at all and she convinced herself she had been hearing things.  The next day, she walked into the guild hall first thing in the morning, bright and ready for the day, in a dress she had bought with Lucy a few days before.  It was of course her favorite color, with a sweetheart neckline, a snug waist, and a skirt that flared out enough to move freely as she walked.  

As a half-awake Gajeel stumbled in shortly after, she brightly greeted him, and he responded first with extended silence.  He blinked a few times, looked her over, and mumbled “two” before pursuing caffeine.

This continued for the rest of the week, from one situation to another, and the one time that Levy accosted him about what on earth he was counting about, he turned red, told her “nothin’” and walked away.  Which was all the more infuriating, because he was an absolute lug with the communication skills of a rock.  

Which brings her back to the present moment, watching him talk about something or other with Lily.  As it stood, they were at “eleven” on his mystery scale.  

The steam had gone from her coffee by the time Gajeel turned his attention back to her, raising a curious brow.  “The hell’s on your mind, Shrimp?” he asked, cracking an anticipatory smirk, which was rewarded by her invariable cringe at the name.

“Not like you’ll tell me if I ask,” she grumbled, taking a sip of her lukewarm coffee.  

“ _Gihe!_  Someone’s cranky,” Gajeel teased.

“Only because you’re impossible,” Levy retorted with puffed cheeks, “insufferably difficult.”

Despite her irritation, Gajeel laughed heartily, a hand resting on his chest to steady himself.  He took a moment to catch his breath, shook his head, and: “Twelve.”

In absolute exasperation, Levy put her mug down with a heavy clunk and narrowed her honey eyes at the dragon.  “Would you _please_ just tell me what you’re counting?  What is it?  Some kind of joke?  Are you just teasing me?”

Gajeel returned a surprisingly relaxed smile, the blush on his cheeks returning, “And thirteen.”

Levy raised her hands in defeat and looked to the ceiling. “Mavis, grant me patience,” she cried.  The blue-haired mage rose abruptly to her feet, replacing Gajeel’s amusement with a tinge of concern.  She was unwavering, however, and stomped her way out of the main hall.   _I may as well read up on the upcoming mission; I need **something** to occupy my thoughts.  Anything but him_ , she thought with a sigh that slumped her shoulders.   _I just wish he knew.  He has no idea how easy it is for him to get under my skin._

The mage slowed to a halt in the hallway and leaned against the wall.  She rubbed her temples, trying to calm the swirling thoughts that she had become so practiced with wrangling.  She could feel a familiar burning in her eyes that she tried desperately to stop; she had no reason to cry. _Get a hold of yourself, Levy.  You’re being silly.  He’s your friend._

Her efforts to rein herself back into reason left her unaware of the approaching footsteps until his voice nearly pulled her out of her skin.  “Ya alright there, Shrimp?”

Levy quickly wiped at her eyes and whipped around to face him, steeling her expression to face him.  “I’m fine,” she replied, tight-lipped.  “I’m just going to the library.”

Gajeel’s shoulders heaved with a deep sigh as he ran his hand through his black mane.  He looked up to the ceiling, and for the first time looked like he was just as frustrated and at a loss as she was.  Levy wavered with uncertainty, waiting for him to break the pause.

“Look,” he finally said, returning his gaze to hers only for a moment before looking off to the side, “I ain’t good with this stuff.  I know I ain’t easy to talk to, and I don’t know how to say stuff.”

Confused, Levy furrowed her brow and tilted her head, “What are you talking about, Gajeel?”

“Lil told me I should just get out with it already.  But the damn cat doesn’t know it ain’t that easy,” Gajeel continued, shedding no more light on the situation, “especially if I don’t know how ya feel.  I didn’t wanna make an ass o’ myself.”

Levy took a step forward, raising her hands in front of her pleadingly, “Gajeel, I have _no idea_ what you are talking about.  I’m annoyed because you won’t talk to me, but right now you’re doing a lot of talking without really saying--”

“I’ve been counting,” Gajeel blurted, cutting the script mage off.  She cocked her head back, taken by surprise.  “I didn’t know if I should even say it, or if I meant it,” he continued, “but damnit, I mean it.  I’m gonna mean it.”

Levy rubbed her face with her hands, trying so desperately to be patient with him.  She knew - oh, she knew so well - that communication wasn’t his strong suit.  What she was seeing in front of her was him _really_ trying.  He was trying so hard to speak his mind, and she was completely lost on his runaway train of thought.  “Counting _what_ , Gajeel?” she prompted, trying to be gentle.

His Adam’s apple bobbed with a heavy swallow, he squared his stance, and he stood a little straighter.  He was trying so hard to stand strong, but the blazing redness on his face betrayed his fortitude.  “I’ve been counting every time I’ve almost said I love you.”

Levy’s eyes instantly went wide, and she felt her heart jump into her throat.  She found herself leaning forward, just slightly in anticipation of what she thought he had just said.   _There’s no way… there’s no way he just said that, right?  Did I just dream that?_

Her thoughts may as well have been a banner across her face because Gajeel continued despite her stunned silence.  “I didn’t know if I should just, say it.  I kept on catchin’ it; it was like a reflex.  You’d laugh, or smile at me, or tell me something you read, and it would just be there, on the tip of my tongue.  So instead of makin’ an idiot of myself, I… I counted the times.  It was easier,” Gajeel explained, barely stopping to breathe.  The rambling helped, and it also made him feel like he was prolonging her rejection without giving her a chance to get a word in edgewise.  She looked like she had seen a ghost, and her mouth hung open just slightly.  It was anything but an encouraging response.  “I’m sorry for springin’ this on ya, but you kept askin’ and were getting so huffy about it so--”

“You love me?” Levy finally gasped, finding her voice again.  

Gajeel frowned deeply, growling a little at her.  She hadn’t really replied to his confession, and all she was giving him was a shocked stare that did little to calm to somersaults in his gut.  “Ain’t ya been listenin’?  Ya gonna make me say it again?  Kinda cruel, don’t ya think?”

“Yes,” Levy said quickly, before shaking her head suddenly. “I mean, yes, say it again,” she asked, a blush of her own taking over her face.  “I want to be sure,” she said, a smile starting to grow on her features that crinkled the corners of her eye with restrained joy.  

The light that started to grow from her did not go unnoticed by Gajeel.  But it certainly surprised him.  She wasn’t running away, and she wasn’t shouting at him; she was _glowing_.  He had finally told her how he felt, and she finally responded with what looked like happiness.  

Gajeel smirked finally and stepped forward to close the distance between them.  Towering over the blushing mage, he leaned forward and carefully took her face in his hands.  “I love you,” he said, slowly and deliberately.  He hesitated, waiting for her reaction.  

To his delight, she continued to smile up at him and reached up to rest her hands on his forearms.  Tears of a different kind started to well in her eyes, and she subconsciously rose onto tiptoe.  “One,” she said simply, winking at him.

The dragon slayer chuckled, and without wasting another moment he brought his lips to hers.  She took in a sharp breath and he could feel her smiling against his lips.  The warmth overtook him, radiating from her and consuming his senses in the most wonderful way possible.  Her lips tasted of sugar and coffee, and Gajeel had never imagined that coffee would taste like heaven.

When the two broke briefly, smiling brightly and catching their breath from the thrill, Levy giggled lightly, “I love you too.”  


	4. Angel on the Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From that post with the randomized gifs for a writing prompt! I got “hitchhiker” and “angel.” This was quick and a straight run through, but I hope y’all still enjoy!

****Headlights illuminated the dark road shoulder again in front of him, and the large man wearily extended a hand out to the side, thumb raised. He didn't bother to turn his head or look, and as expected and as many others had, the car whirred on by. Red taillights illuminated him briefly, all but advertising why so many cars passed him by without so much as a second look.

Hitchhikers already came with their own stigmas in common culture. Gone were the days of Jack Kerouac where catching a ride was easy and accepted. Anyone could be picked up and hop a few states in the general direction they were trying to get. But these days, everyone was scared of ax-murderers and serial killers. A hitchhiker was almost assuredly either of these and only regarded as undesirable.

It didn't help that he was well over six feet tall, with hair down to his mid back and metal studs across his face and arms. A torn shirt, bruises, and dirty hands with split knuckles weren't points in his favor either.

Gajeel, through and through, looked like he had been through the ringer. Which wasn't all that unusual for him. But for once this wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that even though he only had a backpack to his name, that was still appealing to a group of assholes who decided that it would be theirs. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't coded to just let things happen without a fight. It wasn't his fault he had to defend himself. But it was definitely his fault that he lost, as far as he was concerned.

Not a thing but his ruined clothes to his name, and no home or transportation left, all he could do was walk in the moonlight and hope that some trucker deigned it reasonable to pick him up and get him to Magnolia. By car it would be maybe four hours. On foot? Well, that was miserable.

He had lost track of how long he had been walking, or how many cars had passed him. Gajeel could only focus on the path in front of him and try to zone out the constant ache from his injuries and the growl in his stomach.

The country road lit up again and he half held out his thumb as he trudged forward. He was so zoned out, that he took longer to realize that the car hadn't passed him yet. Instead, he looked to the side slowly and to his surprise saw the small car creeping alongside him.

The window rolled down, and with his height he could only see the empty passenger seat, not the driver. "Where you headed?"

Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks, jolted to the present by the sound of the voice. The soft, _feminine_ voice that called out to him. Abruptly, he leaned forward to look into the window, and though he couldn't make out her features in the dark, he could see the silhouette of the tiny woman in the driver's seat. His red eyes glanced at the back seat and then back to her quizzically. She was definitely by herself, and she had definitely stopped by him.

"Uh, hello?" He saw her tilt her head, and could hear a smile in her voice.

"Lady, you don't gotta." Gajeel finally said dismissively as he stood up and started to walk again. She was tiny and she was alone. What woman in her right mind picked up someone like him, in the middle of the night? If he got in she would probably come around to her senses, and go through some kind of self-preserving panic attack before dumping him somewhere entirely different in a tizzy. That was an interruption and a problem he didn't need.

The car whirred into motion, following alongside him again. "Are you really in a position to be picky, big guy?" She called out him again, and he prickled a little. "Come on, I'm headed in your direction I think, what's your end-stop?"

Gajeel stopped again with a grumble and she followed suit. He leaned again, resting his hands on the door as he looked into the window at her. "Look, that's real nice o' ya but do ya see me?" He rumbled at her.

"Yes?" She replied simply. "I see you trying to hitch a ride and I see someone who is definitely down on their luck." She replied, taking Gajeel aback. "Now, one more time, where you headed?"

Gajeel paused, trying to make out her features in the faint ambient light from her console. Her voice was genuine, and somehow she definitely was serious about picking him up. "Magnolia." He finally answered, and he could see her smile.

"That's where I'm headed, to visit a friend. Get in, I have chips behind the seat you can dig into. You look hungry." She all but commanded, resolutely. She may have been small but she sure knew how to use the "wont take no for an answer" voice.

Gajeel sighed, finally accepting that this was probably the best shot he had. The man hung his head for a second, before hearing her locks click. He pulled open the door and had to bend almost uncomfortably to duck into the small vehicle. He slid the seat back almost as far as it could go and reached behind him more than eagerly to find a bag of unopened potato chips. He pulled them open, about to pop one into his mouth and close his door, before he glanced up at her.

His heart nearly stopped and his jaw fell open, red eyes fixed on the woman now illuminated clearly by the door light.

She was, _beautiful_. Cerulean, wavy locks framed her soft face, and warm honey-colored eyes also looked back at him. Soft, pink lips were curled into a warm smile, and a tiny blush colored her cheeks. She was an absolutely tiny creature in comparison to him, but the sunshine-colored dress did well to show the subtle feminine curves even when seated. All around, she was absolutely stunning. Unearthly even.

Inquisitively, she tilted her head forward and glanced from the open door, to the gawking man in her passenger seat. "We can't go anywhere if you leave the door open." The girl laughed a little when her voice seemed to shock him and he scrambled for the door handle to pull it shut, and much to his disappointment put them back in darkness again.

The car pulled forward back onto the weaving road, windows remaining cracked to allow the night air in to ruffle her hair around her face. "My name's Levy, how about you stranger?" She asked, glancing at him quickly from the road.

"Gajeel." He answered, voice deep and controlled. He had tried to take his eyes off her, but with the shred of secrecy granted in the dark and the fact her eyes needed to keep forward made it irresistible.

"Nice to meet you." She replied, and he could see her round cheeks perk in a smile. "You look like you've had a rough night." Levy pointed out.

 _Rough year more like_. He thought bitterly, but he hummed to answer her. "Yeah." He tried not to inhale the offered food, but god after having not eaten in more than half a day, they were all but heavenly.

"Not a man of many words, are you, Gajeel?" Levy prodded again, looking back at him. "Just a man of many stares."

That one got a reaction out of him, and he quickly looked out the window as a blush raged on his face. Levy laughed, a sound so harmonic and gentle that there was no way it came from a normal person. "Relax, I'm just trying to lighten you up." Levy finally added between giggles, and she could hear the man shift uncomfortably.

 _Lighten me up? Why isn't she more nervous?_ He thought, puzzled. "Ya don't have to do that." He finally said, crossing his arms with a small wince.

"Do what?" Levy asked, genuinely confused.

"Make small talk to make yourself more comfortable."

"I am comfortable though." Levy answered so quickly and matter of factly that he couldn't help looking back at her.

"Ya do realize I'm more than twice your size?"

"You calling me short?" She shot back, a twinge of annoyance in her tone.

"Not really, but ya are." Gajeel couldn't help the small smirk when he saw her squirm, lips puckering in disapproval. "Come on. Ya see what I look like, what kind of chick picks up a guy like me in the middle of the night? I could be a monster for all ya know."

"Are you?" The question was loaded. As though she already knew the answer, and Gajeel wasn't sure how to respond. "Everyone needs a little hand now and then. I can't just leave someone who just got mugged on the side of the road." In her periphery she could see Gajeel lean forward and feel his eyes boring into her. She smiled innocently, "Lucky guess." Her tone was something he couldn't pinpoint, but it sounded…knowing, almost.

 _Who **is** she?!_ Gajeel thought, feeling his heart pound in his chest with a feeling he couldn't understand. He had been in the car with her for all of ten minutes and he felt like he couldn't take his eyes off her. And more strangely, it felt like they knew each other. More so like she knew him somehow, but he knew that wasn't possible.

He fell back into his seat, scrunching his face. Between the confusion for his sudden feelings and the fact that this woman seemed able to keep up with him, Gajeel suddenly felt out of his league. He felt better suited in the fight of five against one.

"So what's in Magnolia?" Levy asked, seemingly determined to not allow their time to pass in silence.

Gajeel hesitated, only for a moment. He was never an open person, but this little blunette somehow felt like a safe haven. "I have a cousin who might still live there. I should be able to crash with him for a few weeks until I figure something out."

"Ah, that's good." She replied. "I'm sure it's a relief to get a break from going rogue huh?" Gajeel jolted, staring at her again with wide eyes. "What?" There was that tone again, the one that sounded like feigned innocence.

"N-nothin.'" He answered, trying to settle into his seat again. "It's just…My cousin's name is Rogue. Is all."

Levy smiled, laughing a little. "That's a funny coincidence." Another loaded statement. There was more behind it, he had enough latent instinct to sense that. But it wasn't bad. Whatever she was, whoever she was, none of it gave him a bad feeling. He felt like he was sitting with someone familiar, and that he was someone she knew as well. He was gradually being encompassed in a sense of calm, a peace settling into his chest that was as confusing as it was welcome.

"Who are you?" He finally asked, his voice much softer than before.

"I already told you my name." Levy smiled warmly with a distant look in her eyes, "Just someone passing through. I take this route often."

"Work commute?" He asked.

Levy shook her head, rustling her hair. "Not really. I just drive, it's relaxing. I know this road well." There was a mystery in her voice that left him wanting more. But exhaustion had started to catch up to him and his eyes felt heavy. "You can sleep if you want. We have a little ways to go yet, I'll wake you up when we're in town and you can tell me where your cousin lives. Rest." Levy encouraged.

Gajeel felt inclined to listen to her, feeling safer here than he had felt in a long while. After a moment of thought, he nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks, shorty." He mumbled, leaning back. To his shock, she suddenly reached over and took his hand. Wide eyes stared down at her tiny, warm hand over his weathered and beaten one. The contrast was jarring, and though he didn't know her, he felt no desire to pull away. Instead, he found himself craving the touch.

"You looked like you needed a hand to hold…" Levy said quietly, "To help you quiet your thoughts." The gentleness was overwhelming, and he felt his chest swell with a comforting warmth. Could people fall in love with strangers? Did that sort of thing happen outside the movies?

If love was feeling safe, holding hands, and drifting off with a head full of thoughts about another person, then call him head over heels. Blissfully, he closed his eyes just in time to miss her sudden shift of attention. Levy turned her gaze, briefly but meaningfully, to a small memorial on the side of the road as they passed, before she focused back in front of her.

When Gajeel awoke, feeling not only rested but no longer painful, the car wasn't moving. He blinked a few times to see, surprisingly, that they were in front of Rogue's home. _How did she…?_

In surprise, he threw his gaze to the driver's seat, but found that he was alone. Only a folded piece of paper was in the seat. Slowly, he reached for it and opened up the simple note.

' _Lucky guess. Hope to see you again._

_-Levy'_

Gajeel felt his chest twist in both disappointment and confusion, and it took him a moment to be able to take his eyes off the paper. _Who **was** she?!_

Finally, the man pocketed the note and let himself out of the car, unsure if she had left it behind, or just gone off somewhere to return later. As he stood in the early morning light, a gentle breeze moved past him, pushing through his hair. Despite himself, he closed his eyes and breathed deep, a sudden image of a certain blunette invading his thoughts. He could imagine those small, warm hands taking his face, and soft pink lips pressing against his cheek. The thought was so vivid, so clear, and so sudden that he could have sworn that she was there with him. He was surrounded by a calming warmth so profound he almost felt brought to tears.

It was only when he reluctantly opened his eyes that he confirmed that he was painfully alone on the sidewalk. Gajeel turned one more time to look at the car. His eyes widened, seeing only an empty street.


	5. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One second he was there, and then the next everything went to hell. In the swarm of ambling hell-beasts she lost sight of her Iron Dragon, and found herself even more vulnerable than she had felt when the world had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a Zombie AU, this one shot contains gore and violence!

 

“This is _bad_.”

I don’t even know how it happened.  We were together, making a run for things we needed, and then there were walkers and we were split.  The convenience store had been empty so many times before, maybe one or two walkers had made their way in every now and again but...nothing like _this._ We were already in and scouring the shelves when we had heard something fall and shatter near the back.  It was then that we saw about eight of them, huddled in the back.  We knew our exits, one in front and one in back.  

But the front had become less of a viable option when the few wandering the street turned their attention to the source of the noise, and started to gather at the front entrance.  The sound of them pounding on the glass brought the ones from back towards us, closing us in.  The front door groaned as the monsters outside found purchase and were able to locate their opening.

The rest was a blur, with nothing but the sound of the monsters gurgling and him _screaming_  my name, “LEVY!” over and over.

It had taken me a good twenty minutes to get my bearings again after the adrenaline subsided, and annoyingly enough I was farther from the safehouse than I would have ever liked.  At least on my own.  But I didn’t have a choice.  The sound of our struggle inside brought even more of them, and I had no choice but to take to the alleys and bolt, my heart in my throat.  

I don’t think I loosened my grip on the handle of my shovel since it happened, which stopped being a problem when I stopped being able to feel my hands.  

I had managed to take down some of the walkers on my own and outrun the rest.  Far as I could tell right now, by keeping between buildings and off the street, I had lost the remaining stragglers.  There was a part of me I was actively keeping at bay that wanted to feed me the worse case scenarios on how he was doing and how he got away, if at all.   _Stop._   _If I made it then so did he_ , I berated myself.

I took a glance upwards, gauging how much daylight I had left. Enough, for now.  But I needed to keep going and having to limit my time in the open was making it exceedingly difficult to keep checking where I was and how far I had to go still.  Every time I tried to make my way out into the open to check a street sign, I put myself at risk of detection.  And given how much I had exerted myself earlier, I really needed to conserve my energy.

A gurgle and a wet cough brought me back to the present.  Looking to one side of the alley I saw a lone walker, ambling in my direction.  It was funny how quickly we had become desensitized to it all since everything went to shit a year ago.  The walker’s crooked neck and left arm that persistently swung by just a few tendons hardly phased me.  The smell was still something I was working on.  A yellow scarf I kept around my neck helped.

I pulled my scarf up over my nose and took a full grip on my weapon again, lifting the shovel up and quickly closing the distance between he…it and I. With a quick and deliberate swing, I smashed it broadside in the side of its skull.  Oh yeah, the sounds.  That I still wasn’t used to.  

It collapsed, and as I went to continue forward, something yanked me back by what felt like my neck and for a moment I couldn’t breathe. “AH,” I croaked with a painful cough.  I resisted immediately, pulling away furiously like an animal in a noose.  I found myself turning, and realized whatever it was had a hold of my scarf.  I felt it unwind as I turned again and finally it came loose as I swing wide, smashing the walker’s face in.  Another was right behind it and I backed up, but fell backwards over the first walker’s carcass, swinging my shovel above me without direction.

I hit hard and saw spots for several seconds.  Now four walkers were advancing on me from the direction of the first.  I was trapped in a one way alley, with only two exits and walkers blocking both. With two hands clutching my weapon, I was able to shove the handle above me in time to stop the walker that dropped down from taking a chunk from my face. The heavy son of a gun had me pinned and outmuscled(which was entirely unfair, the thing is rotting for god’s sake), and his kin were keen to take advantage, picking up the pace of their pathetic shuffles towards our skirmish.   _Why do I have to be so darn SMALL!_   I thought I saw more entering the alley down a ways, but it was hard to keep my gaze off the snapping creature above me for long.

My mind raced towards any sort of solution to get me out of this fast, but my arms started to burn and were slowly giving. I closed my eyes and forced a push that lifted the walker just enough to bring me close to locking my elbows.

What followed was a loud crack, and the sudden lifting of weight from my body.  I opened my eyes in time to see the one walker rolling aside with a caved in cranium, and the next one preparing to drop down onto me.  But a strong grip took me by the underarms and dragged me backwards and upwards simultaneously.  Instantly I struggled with a strangled cry, my feet kicking to find purchase on the pavement.  It was one fluid motion where I found myself not only on my feet again but behind something.  Something large.

My mind took a moment to catch up before I realized who was in front of me, already plunging a machete with a downward swipe into the closest walker’s head.  My breath of relief escaped me like the air from a balloon, barely articulating his name.  "Gajeel…!“  He jerked his shoulder, pulling the blade free as the body fell, and I realized then by the fresh shine on one of his shoes that he had killed my assailant with nothing but a swift kick to the head.  With the rest of the growing group a little further back, he spun to face me and after a quick but thorough once over I could see the immense relief beneath the wild look of adrenaline in his red eyes.  

A dappling of blood across his face, mingling with those silver studs told of the struggles it took for him to reach me.  Black locks had begun to escape the red headband tied over his forehead meant to contain the mane I loved so much.  I felt my eyes burn, relieved tears threatening to spill, _Oh thank god, thank god._

In one stride he cleared the space between us and took me by the arm.  "I keep telling you the shovel isn’t good enough.” He admonished under his breath, voice rough and controlled.  

He headed straight for the street, and once in the open I could see the walkers looming in both directions on the filthy, car-littered roadway.  I was going to protest pulling us into the open, but a small portion of this looked familiar and he moved with purpose.  Even when I fell into his pace and had no issue keeping up, he wouldn’t let go of me.  "Are you clean?“  He asked, tone even but noticeably strained.  It took me a moment to answer, my shock maybe taking a little longer to wear off.  “Levy!”  He snapped, “Answer me, are you clean?!”

"Yeah; yes, I wasn’t bitten.  Are you?”  The question always left the most bitter of tastes in my mouth.  Every atom of my being despised that it was a 50/50 question.  No matter how many times we had to ask one another, programmed into our routines, it never got easier.  

“’Course.  I’m clean.”  He gave me a curt nod and I breathed again.

We entered another alley that connected perpendicular to another that ran behind a series of former businesses, and I started to realize we were closer than I thought.  As we turned into the back passageway, two more walkers greeted us and I tightened my grip, ready to swing, but he was already on it.  With one arm holding me behind him, he swung the other at the female’s neck, bringing one down, and then raised to crash the blade down on the other.  His motions were noticeably more frantic, and much more intense than usual.  I could swear I could feel tremors in the hand that held me.   _Gajeel..._  

The farther we went, the more things started to look familiar and a second wave of relief hit me.  We only had to cross one more street, and it was a small avenue, deserted for the most part.  We had lost our tails, and navigating to another back alley I could finally see the fire escape that was our salvation of the day.  

He stopped, set down his machete and finally let me go only to take a different grip around my waist that would lift me up.  I knew the drill.   Lifting my shovel, I slid it between the rungs of the ladder higher up and then turned the tool to lock it perpendicular to the rungs.  I gave a downwards pull and he helped, sliding down the ladder of the fire escape.  

I went first, he picked up his weapon before following and pulled the ladder up behind us as we slid through the window of the loft above a bar that had become our safe house.  No sooner had I stepped in, dropped my shovel, and let out a loud sigh of relief did I hear his weapon hit the floor, a sounds that startled me.  He took hold of my upper arms and put me against the nearest wall, just so he would have something to lean on.  

I could see the adrenaline had worn off and his breath was much faster, shaky even.  "Fuck, Levy, are you okay?  You’re sure you’re clean?“ He asked desperately, moving his hands now to hold my face as his eyes wandered everywhere, looking for anything alarming before pressing his forehead to mine.  One hand left my face to thud a fist against the wall behind me. "I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Levy.  I don’t know how it happened.”

“I’m okay, I’m clean.  I promise, I wasn’t bitten.  I got away from them quickly.”  I assured him, but he still seemed unconvinced and I could see his uncontrolled worry running wild. “I’m fine, it was a fluke, it just got crazy.”  I couldn’t tell if it was helping, but with arms shaking he pulled me into a hug and buried his face into my neck.  With the important information out of the way I let go of my composure and grabbed hold of the back of his jacket, trying to pull him closer than he already was.  I had begun to shake as well, the earlier tears running down my cheeks. 

“Don’t _ever_ do that to me again, shrimp.”  The presence of that nickname lightened my heart a little.  It was clear to me that he was only trying to cope.  That was the first time we had been split up.  Out there, we had always managed to keep close enough that our combined efforts kept the creatures at bay and we remained side by side.  We were the perfect team.  But today was the first time either of us had to fend for ourselves, and though both of us came out unharmed, that did not mean there weren’t still damages. 

“Right back at you, stupid Gajeel...”  I mumbled into his chest.  It felt like he would never let me go again, and to be honest, I was okay with it.


	6. To Kill an Empire or Rob it Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it, the culmination of almost everything they had done up to this point. Everything would change after this hit. After all, this was the Emperor. What they hadn't counted on, was not being the only one with their eyes on the target of a lifetime. Skyrim AU

****There it was.  Like some great slumbering beast looming in the fog, the Katariah.  His red eyes could barely make out her slight lulls to and fro, movement that was surprising given how peaceful the water was.  In all, the dusk’s scene was tranquil.  Gajeel flexed his fingers, the light cloth of his black and red gloves straining ever so slightly. _This is it._   He thought, eyes narrowing, bringing a gentle gleam from the studs above his eyes.

Gajeel’s sides expanded with the deep breath he took, and the hot air dampened his cowl, drifting off as mist in the frigid air.  Truthfully, he wasn’t looking forward to that plunge, but proceeded he did regardless, a specter on the shore.  

A loud huff nearby made him pause, keen eyes swinging quickly to the source.  Three lumbering figures had appeared from behind a small outcropping down the shore.  By the laborious flop of their movements he was able to make out what they were quickly enough, and he relaxed.  Though still grateful for instilling his habit of sneaking long before he really needed to.  Horkers were no real danger but a pain to deal with. Persistent.

Gajeel refocused, crept forward and slipped into the cold water.  For once in his life, the Redguard wished he had Nord blood.  An indignant huff followed the thought and he shook his head.   _Focus._

After what felt like ages–cold, frigid ages–the ship finally towered over him, and through the fog he could see the sailors patrolling the deck.  He was faced with the task of getting aboard, which was easy enough to figure.  The massive chain for the anchor would make a perfect ladder to the opening in the hull just large enough to let him in.

Checking the deck once more to make certain he was hidden, he glided forward and took firm hold of the chain.  It was slippery to some extent, but the barnacles and slight rust were enough to give him a good grip as he swiftly and easily pulled himself up and slid into the opening.

* * *

 

 _These crates are bloody stuffy.  Why did I have to pick the one with all the darn cheese wheels._ The petite woman, curled in the large crate wrinkled her nose.  If she had the luxury, she would have groaned.  But the not-quite-gentle heaving and jerking of her vessel indicated that she was not alone yet.  “How much of this did he need this time?  These are heavy as shit.”  A male voice complained.  

“Shut up and pull your weight.  The faster we get this into the hold the faster we can be done with this.”  Another voice snapped.   _Yes, please do hurry.  I may not get seasick but this is a different experience entirely._ The woman thought bitterly.  She was going to smell like cheese for weeks and regardless if she pulled this off, the guild was never going to leave her alone about it. 

Levy was finally shaken from her thoughts with a loud thud, and the crate hit the floor.  She could hear hands smacking together, like brushing them off.  A small rush of adrenaline built quickly within the thieve’s chest, listening to their conversation trail off and the footsteps move farther away.  When she could no longer hear anything, Levy waited a few more seconds for good measure, before pushing up the pre-loosened lid to her crate.  It took everything to not gasp in the outside air as she hauled herself out and immediately dropped into a crouch.  

The leather-clad woman was tiny, an absolute asset to her choice of career.  A hood concealed most of her face, but rebellious cerulean locks peeked out from the edges.  A glass bow and loaded quiver sat securely across her back, and with a narrowing of her honey eyes, the woman melted into the darkness.

* * *

 

Gajeel dropped himself to the floor silently, easing his large frame into a crouch.  Inside he found himself behind a stack of crates, particularly useful since he wasn’t alone.  "…and thats the last one, alright enough of this.“  A man’s tired voice barely heard above the groan of the ship.  He waited, frozen, focusing on the soft _thuds_ of his footsteps and the gentle creaks of them moving up the steps to leave the room.  

He let out a slow breath, and reached to his side to brush his fingertips along the curved, woeful dagger to reaffirm it was still present.  This done, he waited an extra moment, swearing up and down that he had felt another presence in the room with him.  But he heard nothing, and after creeping around the crates to peek ahead, he stalked up the same path the sailors had taken moments prior.  He pressed his weight agonizingly slow on each step, making certain to not make a sound, and slid around the corner only to freeze once more.  Two of them, in the doorway of their sleeping quarters right in front of him.  He knew they hadn’t seen him, and the shadows still served.  They were speaking with one another, a conversation he couldn’t make out with the growls of the ship and the blood in his ears.   _Time to begin._

Muscles coiled, and like a wild cat he sprung forward, sticking to the shadowed side of the hall.  His mouth twisted into a snarl, coming up on the first man and in a blur of motion dragged his dagger across the man’s neck. His free hand gripped the front of his armor, and his attention turned to the sailor’s comrade.  The sailor had just turned, and Gajeel imagined he was in the process of opening his mouth before another swipe of the dagger silenced him.  The assassin swiftly grabbed the front of his armor as well, and slowly lowered the two to the ground.

Gajeel’s adrenaline was a high, an indescribable thrill that reminded him why he joined the Family to begin with.  He had no time to revel though, sneaking a few septims from their pockets before sneaking down the hall.  At the end, more bunks, and movement caught his eye.  A sailor rising from his slumber, and inwardly he _tsk_ ed.   _Had you stayed asleep you might have kept your life._ He thought.

This time, a swift throw of the dagger would dispose of the man, and after quickly retrieving his weapon, Gajeel found himself approaching the mess hall. It was empty save for a Penitus Oculatus lingering by the counter near the back.  The soldier was unsteady on his feet, clearly inept with this mode of travel.  

All of these soldiers had that one sweet spot just beneath their helmet and above the chest plate. And like the predator he was, his eyes fixed there hungrily.  Gajeel waited, patiently, for each time he turned away his attention, allowing the assassin to creep closer and closer around the hall.

Finally, he turned his back entirely, seemingly for the stairs on the opposite corner of the room, and Gajeel took his chance.  

* * *

 

Honestly, this was easier than it should have been.  From earlier surveys the ship looked like it would have been crawling with Penitus goons, but half the soldier’s were asleep and the majority of the soldier’s were above deck.   _Did they **really**  not expect anything internally?  This is the damned Emperor, and it’s not like his voyage hasn’t brought its own brand of attention, _Levy thought to herself.  

Slipping past sleeping quarters one after the other, and certainly not refraining from stopping for a few vulnerable pockets and pitifully locked chests.  Just because her main mission was supposed to be the of greater value, didn’t mean she could get herself a little something extra along the way.  Levy had sticky fingers, always had.  And she couldn’t resist the sight of a chest and the heavenly twinkle of septims in candle light.  Had she the time, and the pack to carry it, she might have been inclined to swipe books as well.  But everything the sailors read was either dull or already well-visited by the thief already.  She wasn’t missing much.

Her path eventually brought her to a large room, the mess hall judging by the tables and chairs.  The pathway diverged to either side of the room, and down a floor below int he center was the actual mess hall itself.  Directly across she picked up the movement of the first Penitus soldier she had seen inside.  The woman knit her brows, looking beyond him to the heavy door atop a set of stairs.   _That must be it,_ Levy thought.  But with the large man in her way, in such a large room, she elected to detour.  

Levy’s gaze went to either side of the room, and on both sides two corridors beckoned her.   _Left or right…which side were his quarters…The study was..on the left.  His quarters are adjacent.  I need to go there._   Levy’s eyes went to the corridor on the right, and with a look to the guard, she waited for him to turn. 

A small chill startled her, creeping up her spine.  Levy turned her eyes back, looking into the hall from where she had just come.  It was quiet, just as she had left it.  But something…something else pulled at her instincts.   _I don’t like this feeling…I need to keep moving,_  She thought, looking forward to see that she had her opening, and she darted to the corridor off to the right.

The thief had, rightfully, spent a long time studying the ship’s plans they had managed to acquire.  A photographic memory came in handy if you had to know how to navigate the ship where you planned to steal from the emperor.  Just a little.

And that photographic memory told her how to get back outside of the ship, and that the emperor’s quarters had a Levy-sized porthole.  

* * *

 

Up the stairs he went, to the door. He tried it carefully; locked. Perfect. 

 Voices somewhere behind him warranted a careful glance over his shoulder. Two more soldiers had entered, speaking loud enough to hear.

 “Well, it’s all over now. Lieutenant said you could see the smoke from Whiterun.” 

“Yeah I’m glad we can finally stand down–getting tired of looking over my shoulder all the time.” 

“Nothing to do now but sit back, relax, and enjoy the trip home.” 

With a new sense of urgency and an unwillingness to go back, he drew a lockpick, fiddling with the lock carefully. His irritation on his hard features was clear. This was not something he was keen to nor patient enough for. But it was necessary all the same.

Somewhere on the floor he heard a door open. The first lockpick broke and silent curses full his mind, and he produced another. The lock moved slightly, stopped, he readjusted, moved again, closer, footsteps across the room, lockpick broke, draw last one, gasp heard at the dead body and the sound of a drawn weapon, lock clicks. 

He pushed open the door and closed it behind him quietly. He leaned against it and took a moment to breathe.   _I‘m running out of time_. Nearly there, nearly there. 

One last bunk area, for all the soldiers likely. One was asleep that he could see. The slumbering man was easy, one doesn’t wear a helm to bed. He waited, and nothing moved within the room. Gajeel considered for a fleeting moment letting them live. Just a moment.  But he had a feeling that he might have something he needed.

He slipped into the room, and very quietly disposed of the man. No sooner had he begun to search the body than did he hear the clink of armor. Gajeel whirled just in time to see the Penitus Oculatus he hadn’t been aware of winding up for a swing. 

The assassin leapt backwards, lighter on his feet than one would expect, as the blade landed at the edge of the bed. Gajeel cursed harshly under his breath, and as the enemy lifted the blade to come back at him, the assassin readied himself. He jabbed, Gajeel spun outwards on the balls of his feet with his arms raised as the blade barely sliced his side, splitting the armor. _Close._

Adjusting the grip on his dagger to face handle-first, the assassin wound and swung, aiming for the side of the soldier’s head while he was still open. The metal kracked! against the helm which subsequently smacked the doorframe, stunning him just long enough for Gajeel to slip behind him, drop his dagger and take a firm hold of his head and twist. A gratifying snap vibrated against his palms and down he went. 

 Gajeel quickly realized he was taking too long, so he deftly checked the fallen’s possessions and lo and behold, a key plus more septims. He grinned victoriously, grabbed his weapon, and slipped out of the room, finding he could go nowhere else but upstairs. Two doors, one leading back inward to the ship, the other out. He tried the inward door, it was locked. Always a good sign. 

Gajeel applied the key, and it went in without resistance. In that second his rush surged through his body. He could feel it, this was it. With confidence, he pushed open the door and stepped inside ready to seal the contract. 

“And once more I prove Commander Maro the fool.” A strong voice came so suddenly that he thought he had come in on a conversation. But the grey-haired, fine dressed man behind the elegant desk was staring straight at Gajeel. The emperor, Titus Mede II himself. "I told him you can’t stop the Dark Brotherhood, never could.“ 

It was impossible to hide his surprise, even with the cowl, it was written clear as day in his red eyes. "I know you didn’t come here to stand there gawking, come now.  Don’t be shy.” 

Gajeel took a step forward, tightening his grip on his dagger. He couldn’t help himself. "You knew I was comin’.“ He rumbled, posing it as a statement rather than a question. The sound of his own voice was a bit of a shock. In this line of work one tended to spend most of their time in their own thoughts, speech wasn’t an assassin’s top trade. 

"Of course.” He answered matter of factly, like Gajeel had missed some obvious point. "You and I have a date with destiny. But…so it is with assassins and emperors, yes? I am already aware that I must die. But I wonder…would you grant an old man a few more words before the deed is done…?“ 

It took him a moment, still off guard. He had not expected to have a conversation with his target. But something in him, maybe that shred of mercy again, compelled him and he spoke before he realized what he was saying. "Speak, geezer.” 

The emperor went on to explain that the man who had posed the contract was a traitor, and that it was his dying wish that Gajeel kill the man who hired the assassin in the first place. This wasn’t how these things were meant to go. You kill the target, you get the payment, you disappear back to the shadows. Kills free of pay or out of sentiment weren’t in the tenets. But still, the fact this man could look his killer in the eye, fully accepting of death, and use his final words on a request there is no guarantee of being filled…that was something of admiration. 

 Gajeel had nothing to say to him, but gave him a small nod. The man dropped his regal facade and allowed his shoulders to slump with weariness.  He smiled weakly, “Thank you.” The emperor said with slightly less strength. "Now, get on with it.“ He turned, walked slowly to the window while purposefully directing his back to me. He crossed his arms behind his back and breathed deep. 

Gajeel pulled back out the dagger. He shifted himself back into the mindset of the predator, closing the distance between them. Close, Titus didn’t flinch or tense knowing Gajeel was there. He was fully calm. He couldn’t drag this out longer. It was time. A swift slice, and it was over, down he went. 

He stared at his body, wondering if he felt remorse. No…that wasn’t it. He should have felt something. Something more dramatic. He’d just killed _the emperor_ , not some under the rug money-lender. The damn emperor. 

He may not have felt remorse, but something compelled him to take him under the armpits and drag him into the sleeping quarters. 

* * *

Levy's hands were deep in the small strongbox by the emperor's bed, excitement coursing through her at the sight of the jewels and gem-studded jewelry. This would all fetch a beautiful price, not to mention the one or two she planned to keep for herself. 

The thief couldn't help herself with the bookshelf, it wasn’t surprising that he had an extremely impressive collection.  There were books here that she had never seen before! Levy had to remind herself that the swim would ruin anything she could dream of taking. _Focus levy. You're here for the valuables and any septims you can swipe_. She reminded herself. 

 It was that point that the woman realized how much the books had distracted her. Voices next door snapped her to attention, and she swiftly set back to work scouring the room. _I need to get out of here fast._  Levy thought. They seemed occupied enough, she had a few minutes at most. 

 She has expected a lot of things on this mission. And really it had all gone as she planned it. She had most of the valuables already and was almost ready to leave without a single detection. 

What Levy hadn't expected was a massive, burly man to kick open the door to the bedroom, carrying a dead emperor. Her honey eyes went wide, hands deep in the dresser, fingers curled around another pendant. The man looked equally surprised to see her there, going stiff. _The Brotherhood?!!_

_The guild?!_

 Levy opened her mouth to say something, not really knowing why she was still glued there. Or why she said what she did next. "That's not supposed to happen." It was a statement. A chiding tone edged into it. _What the hell._  Her eyes went to the dead man in his grip and raised her brows. _Ballsy. Even for the Brotherhood_. She thought. That wasn't going to go well. 

The man then arched a brow at the out of place statement, trying to see the tiny figure's face.  Emphasis on tiny.  They were a full two heads shorter than he was, at least. That voice was not what he had expected, either. It was soft, distinctly feminine, and it was clear that she was trying to be serious, but with a voice like that she couldn't if she tried. The candle light gave very little, and her hood didn't help. What he could see were strikingly blue locks peeking out from the hood. _Blue...?_  

The initial shock wore off and as though remembering who he was, Gajeel dropped the body. She had seen him, corpse in tow, and this was not a mission that could have witnesses. 

As soon as Levy realized he was freeing his hands, she stuffed what she could into her pockets and raced back towards the window she had come in from.   _This isn’t good!_ Heavy footsteps quickly overtook her and terror shot through her body when she felt a grip on the back of her armor and a sudden yank backwards. 

 The whole room spun as he whirled her around, knocking her hood back, and she felt a cold line across her neck with the brute looming over her. Instantaneously, the large assassin now found a glass-tipped arrow drawn and pressed through his armor against the soft flesh under his chin, a space the short female had privileged access to. _Fast!_  He thought, incredulously. No one had ever matched his speed before. _No one_. 

Intense, narrowed eyes stared straight into his, waiting for one of them to break. If he killed her, he was at risk of her releasing the grip on her arrow. If she killed him--which she was REALLY hoping to avoid--he would surely jerk the blade into her throat. _This is it._   she thought. He had his dagger pressed to her throat and a death grip on the front of her tunic, she couldn’t even try wiggling away from him. But the moment didn't come, and instead lingered heavy in the air once more. They were at an impasse. 

Gajeel, on the other hand, felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. And not because of the sharp point on his throat. Her whole head was adorned by those striking blue curls, held in place by a brilliantly yellow scarf. Her eyes burned in the candle light, but there was a softness to her features that was foreign to shadow dwellers like himself. It was times like these that he was thankful for his cowl, as it hid the fact that his mouth had dropped open. He was, through and through, awed by the presence of such a pure creature in a place like this. And he had been ready to kill her as unceremoniously as the rest. 

He was also, at this point, aware of the the fear on her face. Slowly, he released her tunic, earning a raised brow, and lowered the blade from her neck, trying not to startle the beasty with an arrow on him. He surprised himself, giving in first. _She hasn't seen my face_. He thought, trying to justify sparing her life. Had it been a common soldier, he would have gone down gnashing and fighting, red in tooth and claw. But here he was not only sparing her, but opening himself. Something in her face told him she wouldn't attack him, that it was solely out of defense. 

He raised both hands up at his sides, staring at her from below his brow. Moments later, Levy lowered her bow and put away her arrow.  She let out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she was holding, watching him with wary distrust. 

 "Get out." He growled, "before the guards find either one o' us." Gajeel warned. Levy was taken aback. This wasn't the MO for the Brotherhood. But she wasn't about to ask why he didn't kill her.  With her free hand, she reached into her satchel and pulled out a silver, ruby-studded pendant.  Without thinking, Levy tossed it to him and the man caught it midair.  

“Thanks.”   She forced out.  Quickly she whirled, flying for the window with even more determination than before, her fear in her throat. A strangled "Thanks" left her lips as she slipped through the window and landed on the deck just outside. Not a single moment was wasted before she vaulted herself over the edge of the ship head first, diving gracefully into the icy water below.

Gajeel remained a moment longer, staring at the small space through which she disappeared.   _Why did I do that..._   He thought, narrowing his eyes.  His free hand reached up to tug down his cowl, suddenly feeling a strong need for fresher air.   _What are the fuckin’ chances, running into one of them this same night.  This might...complicate things._   He had let a witness go, on the highest profile mission he’d ever taken.  And why?

Gajeel growled and looked to the pendant in his hand, not entirely fond of the emotions in his chest.  This wasn’t like him, and he didn’t like it.  Nor did he like spark of excitement upon coming to the conclusion that that was likely not going to be the last time he saw the thief.

 


	7. She'd Know Her Dragon Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't need to be saved. She wasn't in danger. And she had never felt more unsafe than she did behind those castle walls. Princess/Dragon AU OneShot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by artwork from Fioren-nights on Tumblr.

It had all happened so quickly.  It was a night like most, she had fallen asleep with her back to his warmth and a book in her lap.  The rise and fall of the chest of her mighty dragon lulled her further into sleep, wrapping her in an overwhelming sense of security.  The next thing she heard was shouting male voices and the pained roar of…

“GAJEEL!!”  She screamed, feeling a different force pulling her away. “No, NO! Please no!”  Her eyes met his as his head fell, slamming onto the floor with a crash.  Red trickled between the iron scales, matching the hue of his red orbs that fixated on hers, crying out for her in quiet agony. 

_Levy…!_

How could this happen?  How could they have been taken by surprise?  “No! I don’t need to be saved, leave me, PLEASE!”  Levy screamed from her perch over the soldier’s shoulder.  Her tiny fists ineffectually pounded on his back, bruising on the armor.  No one heard her but her dragon, and as they carried her away, she could see the life leaving his eyes.  A cry of anguish tore from her, and he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 

“Poor girl…”  The female voice touched the edge of her consciousness, her eyes fixed on the hands in her lap.

“She must have been there so long that she became deluded.”  A second woman’s voice answered.

“They said she screamed to go back after she was taken.  And barely responded when she was presented to the Prince even though he saved her.  She’s clearly traumatized.”  There was a tinge of disapproval.

“She just needs time, of course she didn’t want to stay there.  She’ll come to her wits soon enough.  Especially when she spends more time with our Prince.”

“Speaking of, we should get her dressed, her official presentation to the court is in an hour..”  There was a hum of approval, then hushed words of encouragement as gentle hands lifted her and manipulated her about the room.  She was far too weak to resist or interact with them.   The only thing on her mind was iron.  The look of red rivers flowing through the scales she once so admired. The images hadn’t left her mind, neither had the dull ache in her chest.

Before she even really knew it, she was propped up in a dress that stifled her.  “You look lovely, Princess.”  One of the handmaiden’s complimented, positioning her in front of the mirror.  Slowly, Levy lifted her eyes to study herself.  Well, she didn’t look as terrible as she felt, but it may have been due to the powder her handmaidens put on the dark circles under her honey-colored eyes.  

This was familiar, and brought her back to a life she had fled long ago.  A life as a doll, dressed as was proper, speaking as was proper.   _I should have known…that it wasn’t forever.  What a silly child I still am inside._   

Her eyes moved over her dress, intricate in it’s design and brilliant in color.   Yellow like sunlight, contrasting against her curled blue locks.  A delicate chain of gold weaved across the top of her head restrained some of her wild curls and held them from her face.  She laughed mirthlessly at the irony of it.  

“Come now,”  Her handmaiden spoke, bringing her back to the present and ushering her to the door.   _I’m going to need to learn how to walk in these again…_

* * *

 

“Princess, you are stunning.”  The regal boy in front of her said as her put his arm over his chest and half-bowed.  “I am so pleased to have you here.  You poor maiden, it must have been so terrible.”  They stood at the top of the steps at the head of the grand hall.  Two seats were behind them, one occupied by the Prince’s mother.  The one next to her, reserved for the King, was very much empty.

 _Yes…that was the worst day of my life._   She thought, but even after so long she knew that was not something she could say.  “It truly was, my Prince.  I am grateful to be here.”  She smiled as only a princess could.  Small, demure, and entirely insincere.  He took her hands and she tried not to shudder from the contact, but the wince was difficult to disguise.

“Fear no longer, Princess.  You are safe here.”  He tried to assure her, but his pomp and circumstance was impossible for her to see past.  _No…_  She thought, _I have never been more vulnerable._   

Levy smiled another one fitting of royalty, before the boy turned with her to face the grand hall, filled with people.  “Thank you all for being here, I know you are very eager.”  He called, “It is by might of valor and courage, I have saved this beautiful maiden from the claws of the terrible Iron Dragon,”  She shuddered, a pain in her heart.   _I don’t recall seeing you until your footsoldiers delivered me to you._   She thought, bitterly.  “And in the process, have slain the dragon and freed this kingdom of his terror!”  Another stab in her chest as the hall echoed with cheers. “Thusly, I give you all,” He began to announce, “The once lost Princess of Magnolia, and soon to be Queen of the throne, Princess Levy McGarden!”  The hall erupted into cheers of loyalty and approval.  She smiled once more and gave a single nod as the Prince took her hand, blinking back the tears in her eyes.   _Please…please just save me once more._

* * *

 

I had been six months since that day, and the buzz of her arrival had begun to calm down.  Levy spent her days in fine dresses and attending events, standing beside her would-be husband.  As his “prize,” it had of course already been decided that the two would be wed a year after her induction into the court, giving them time to make the preparations.  It was of no surprise really.  They were both nineteen, a prime year for them both.  There was no other logical course for them. And no other prospect for her.

When she could, she would disappear to her study, the one request she was able to choke out here and have fulfilled.  A place for her books to rebuild and ink and pen.  She would spend hours reading, seeking stories of dragons and writing letters that she sealed and tucked away. Few bothered her here.  

She had initially tried to spend much of her time outside, day and night to watch the sky.  But she found little solace in the gardens.  Sometimes at night she could find peace, but during the day her handmaidens trailed her and cautioned her to keep her garments clean.  Truly, they were kind enough and were just doing as they were charged.  Sometimes, she enjoyed their company, listening to them prattle with each other was a small sort of comfort.  It broke up the monotony and they had become gradually more comfortable being open around her.  But they still had a duty, and there were many a time she just wanted to run barefoot through the gardens.

When she slept, she dreamt of flying; of smoke and warmth.  She dreamt that she was nestled against his large metallic form, with a tail curled around them.  She had nothing to fear there.  She dreamed and she read, passing the days as unceremoniously as possible.

But when her duty as the future Queen of this kingdom called to her, she had no position to refuse.

“Miss, you are called to attend the day’s allegiances in the Grand Hall.”  Her handmaiden called to her from the doorway.  How long had she been there?

“How many today?”  She asked, feigning a pleasant demeanor.  She just wanted to stay tucked in here. 

“Just three, m’lady.”

Levy sighed and pulled herself to her feet.  That was a slow day for Fiore.  She could bear that much.  There were days when as many as forty would come, standing in a long line to all pledge their allegiance to the Prince and make their family names known.

Her spot was beside him, in the seat off to his right.  The current Queen did not often attend these, as she was not the future of the kingdom.  Her son was.  

Levy was to sit there, smile, and be pleasant for the ordeal.  But most often, like she did today, she would stare at the stained glass windows, depicting glamorous fights of knights against armies and magnificent dragons.  Her honey eyes fixated, and she kept one ear out for the formalities, in the event she was asked about it later.

The first two were just like the rest, each reciting their lines, receiving approval, and moving along.  The third came a short while after the others.  He might have been running late.  The footsteps were starkly louder than the other two, heavy.  Perhaps a knight this time, pledging to the royal army. 

“Your highness,”  The voice cut through the air.  Deep, rough like gravel.  A chill went down her spine, a prickle at the back of her neck.  For the first time, she turned her head, looking to the man that stood in the middle of the hall, arms crossed.  He was tall, taller than anyone else in the room in fact.  Scars littered his toned flesh, and the sunlight glimmered off several metal studs planted across his face and down his crossed arms.  “I am  _pleased_  to be here, and I want to pledge my allegiance,” He stated, with considerably less formality than anyone else that came through this Hall.  Her eyes trailed up his battered armor, her heart began to race.   _Who…_   “And dedicate my life to the royal guard,”  He finished, and at last her eyes reached his face.  It was then that all the blood left hers.

His eyes were fixed on her, unwavering.  A fire unlike any other burned in this man’s eyes, and she could almost feel it permeate the Hall.  He spoke to the room but he kept his red eyes on her.  His mouth was curled into a smug and toothy smile, his eyes intense, but with a hint of profound relief in them.  And something softer.  _It can’t…_   She thought, feeling a burning in her chest and a burning in her eyes.   _You can’t…_

“I am honored, sir.  We have heard much of you in the past months, Sir Redfox.  If the stories are true, your valor and ability are almost unmatched.  You’ve taken almost every bounty posted and finished it with memorable efficiency. I would be honored to have a strength like yours by my side as my guard—“  It was then that the knight’s eyes flicked to the prince, before settling back on her.  A small chill spread through the Prince, unsettling him and bringing a sense of confusion.

“No.”  He said gruffly, and there was a shift of discomfort in the room, “No,  _your highness_.”  He corrected.  “You misunderstand me, I apologize.”  He reached to his side and gripped his blade, “I am not pledging myself to you.”  Drawing it, he placed it point down into the floor in front of him and kneeled, gripping the hilt.  Never breaking eye contact with the Princess, he spoke again.  “I pledge myself, my life, and my strength to the guard,” The toothy grin widened, “Of her highness Levy McGarden.”

The Prince balked, looking to his guard with a look of, ‘can he do that?’  His eyes begged for council, betraying his youth, until his advisor stepped in, “Your highness, this unusual but it is not unheard of.  Nor is it of bad advisement.  A guard for the Princess would only seek to better the kingdom.  Your Princess could be guarded when you are not available to do so.”  It was an appeasing tone, and words that for once were music to her ears. “And the stories do not betray his integrity.”

The Prince pondered, but Levy’s eyes remained fixed on the man in front of her.  She was dumbfounded, and everything around her seemed to melt away.  How could he be here?  Like this?  _I watched you die…Right in front of me I watched the light leave your eyes!  It can’t be you…_

She was broken from her reverie by an address.  “My Princess,”  Levy shifted her gaze to the Prince, “This is…ultimately your decision.  If this would make you feel more safe….but if a stranger by your side is too distressin—“

Levy slowly rose to her feet quickly as the knight quirked a brow.  Levy took a step forward, a hand to her chest trying to calm her breathing.  It was, it had to be. “Yes.”  Levy all but shouted, and had to take a second to level herself.  “Yes, I accept your pledge.”  Her voice cracked, and the knight bowed his head.

“You have my life.”  He bowed his head and peered up at her from under his brow, before his chest shook with an inaudible chuckle, “ _Gihe_.”

* * *

 

It felt like years after the meeting in the hall.   After the formalities were complete, he was lead away to become oriented with the castle and the particulars of his duties.  She had quickly changed from the fine dress earlier into something that better suited her(primarily because she thought she was going to faint in the other), another request she had made along with the study: simple, flare-sleeved cotton dresses that she could move freely in, under the condition she only wore them in her study or otherwise in private.  ‘They were unbefitting a Princess’ she was told.   

Though not a thing was actually confirmed for her earlier, she couldn’t stop the joy that bubbled within her.  And eventually, she couldn’t stand it any longer.  Levy rose, smoothed her hair, and slipped out of her study.  The torchlit halls were quiet, and she knew her own way to the garden to ensure she was undisturbed for as long as possible.

The night was cool, and the witching hour had brought dew to the expansive, flower-filled garden.  The full moon cast a silver light all around her, and the night’s dew sparkled like jewels.  A gentle breeze rustled the blossoming trees.

Truth be told, she wasn’t entirely certain why she came here in particular.  Maybe it was restlessness, or that it was the only place she knew confidently how to sneak away to. Maybe–

“That suits you much better.”

Levy jumped in surprise at the deep voice, and whirled to face the source, eyes wide.

There he was, standing starkly in the moonlight, his large black mane waving gently in the constant breeze and concealing a small portion of his face.  Which coincidentally helped to conceal his own brief moment of awe at the sight of her glowing angelic in this light.  _God, she’s beautiful._  

Levy was beside herself at the scene, something straight out of one of her books, and everything else around them melted away.  Those eyes seemed to glow red in the darkness, and his mouth was still curled in the same smug grin as before, though his expression now harbored an element of anticipation.  He was close, and it was now that she could see how much he truly towered over her. She could also see now, and maybe the atmosphere helped, how _beautiful_  he was.  Levy couldn’t deny it, she was dazzled.

“Miss me,  _shrimp?”_

And then, the dream-state shattered.  With that one infuriating nickname everything hit her at once and the truth brought huge tears to her eyes.  She gripped her hands at her sides, and whimper escaped her.   _”_ You…you…” She gasped, unable to get out anything else.   _I knew it.  I knew.  I would know my dragon anywhere._

A brief look on worry and panic crossed the man’s face, breaking his composure as he threw his hands up to her, “Ah shit.  Wait, wait, don’t….I’m sorry I didn’t—oof!”  Levy flung herself at the knight, wrapping her arms around his neck.  Instinctively, his large arms went around her, holding her close and tight.  His smile returned immediately, and he breathed in the scent that had changed so little.  “ _Gihe!_ There she is.” He laughed, almost more aware now of how small she was than he was in the past. 

Having the tiny woman this close again felt like a dream.  Being able to hold her, like this, was heaven.  He couldn’t deny how much he had always wanted to do this.  Feeling her warmth, how soft she was, and how perfect she felt in his arms.  Something distinctly different to feeling her pressed against iron scales, a barrier between she and he.  It was a sensation he most certainly did not deserve, about as much as he deserved to have this perfect creature clinging onto him like a lifeline.  But oh god he would never let her go again.  As long as he lived she would not leave his sight like that again.   _I will protect you.  I swear it._

He also couldn’t deny the rage he felt when she was taken from him, it was a breed of anger he had never known before.   _How fucking dare they_.  And having to stand in that hall, hearing that pompous boy call her  _his…_ It took everything in his power not to bring the whole place down in flames, but he wouldn’t dare do anything like that in front of his pure creature.  “ _She is not **yours**!”_  He’d have roared.

“Gajeel…!”  She gasped into his hair, bringing him out of his thoughts.  How long had they been like this?  “How…How are you–“

“So handsome?”  He replied with a small rumbling chuckle in his chest, a desperate attempt to brighten the mood and dull the flames burning in his chest.  Levy pulled back suddenly, narrowing her golden eyes at him and pushing her lips out in a pout.   _God damnit you’re too much…I forgot what this felt like._   He thought.

“Don’t joke with me!” She snapped back.  Ah, there it was.  There was the fire he had missed in his life.  “This isn’t funny Gajeel.”  She scolded, tears pricking at her eyes again.  “I thought you were dead.” She whimpered, tiny fists balled on his chest.

“I know,” He replied simply, a shred of guilt on his face.   _Please don’t cry_.  

“It’s been six months!”

“I know.”

 “I lived every day of the last six months thinking you were dead, unable to escape that…”  Finally they fell, the tears overflowed and she shook from the sobs. “Unable to get that out of my head, so don’t–don’t you joke right now, Gajeel.”

Gajeel couldn’t bear it any longer.  The tears, the rush of having her back, the novelty of interacting with her like this.  He couldn’t take it.  His massive hands rose, cupping either side of her small face so gently, like handling glass.  His thumbs brushed away the tears on her cheeks  “I know.” He leaned forward, tilted her head back, and closed the gap between them.  The tiny gasp that came from her sent a chill through him, terrified she would reject him.  

But that rejection never came, and she instead leaned into him, a simple action that sent electricity through his entire form.  He didn’t deserve this, someone like him didn’t deserve any of this.  But he was never going to treat it as anything less than the blessing it was.  

Gajeel broke from her only to rest his forehead against hers, eyes still closed, breathing hot on each other’s faces.  There was a moment of peace, of a profound understanding that had been reached. 

“I love you.”  Levy whispered finally, and his grip on her face tightened by a fraction in response.  He heard nothing else.  Not the wind, or the crickets, or the fountains nearby.  Nothing but those words. 

His hands fell from her face, and Levy opened her eyes in concern, feeling nerves start to twist her gut at the sudden withdrawal of contact.  However, it was quickly replaced as he knelt down, and deftly scooped her up in his arms.  Standing straight, a wind began to swirl around him and that grin returned to his face.  His eyes flared, and Levy saw the shadow of a great pair of wings develop behind him.

“Let’s go home.”  He whispered to her, “Lily misses you.”  Levy smiled brightly, reaching her hands up to his face this time.  Leaning up as far as she could, and with some help from her dragon, she kissed him again, feeling the exhilarating sensation of weightlessness as they rose.  Gajeel pulled away from her lips, tightened his grip and planted a kiss on her forehead, whispering something she could barely hear over the wind in her ears.

“ _I love you too.”_

 


	8. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha AU

****_This is a bad dream!  It all has to be a bad dream!_ Levy repeated to herself over and over, trying with all her might to dispel the terrible sight around her.  And the terrible beast that hounded her. **  
**

“ _Give me the jewel, little girl!_ ” The unearthly voice roared behind her.

Her feet pounded the earth and her chest hurt, hungry for air she couldn’t gasp for fast enough.   _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_ She berated herself again desperately.  All the trees looked the same, and she wasn’t even sure where she was supposed to be running to.  All she knew was the well that had been her gateway into this strange dream world, and even that she didn’t know how to explain.  It was was absurd enough that it could only be a dream!

“Someone, anyone, help me!”  The girl cried out.

“ _You’re mine!_ ” The monster roared, so much closer than she had even realized it was before.  Suddenly, the her feet weren’t on the ground anymore, and she was sent flying forwards.  Levy was so disoriented that couldn’t even tell if she cried out when it happened, or after she hit the dirt and skid to a halt in front of the one tree that looked familiar.  And that was only because…

* * *

_“A boy?”  her own voice was almost a shock; she had barely been able to utter a sound after appearing at the bottom the well into a world so unfamiliar.  The only thing she could think to do was to try and find someone, anyone in the forest that spread outside the well.  She didn’t even know where to begin, but somehow her wandering brought her into a clearing with a grand tree.  The golden afternoon light filtered down onto its trunk, speckling the form of a man._

_“Hello?”  Levy called out cautiously.  No answer; in fact he didn’t even stir.  He almost looked like he was sleeping, but who could sleep that heavily?  Carefully, she took a few steps closer, her curiosity overpowering her caution._ After all, if this is just a dream what does it matter? _She thought._

 _She stopped several feet away and her eyes widened.  The man was dressed in deep grey robes, and long black hair shrouded half of his face.  Moss-covered roots wrapped around his form, binding him to the trunk, and entwined all the way up around his neck and in the creases of the bark, some sort of metal glinted faintly in the sunlight._ What is this? _She thought, looking again to his face as a breeze brushed by them both.  It pushed the hair from his face, and before she realized it she was stepping closer to him to get a look at his features._ So peaceful _.  Dark metal studs lined both sides of the bridge of his nose, along his brow, and down his chin.  He didn’t look like he could have been that much older than her, so what was he doing out here stuck to a tree?  This is one weird dream, she pulled back, looking around her again.  Was there anyone awake around here?_

* * *

 

But this time, instead of the sleeping figure, she found herself looking up at a distant pair of glowing rubies, fixed coldly down at her.  “What a tiny thing,”  he growled hoarsely, “whose whinin’ was somehow big enough t’wake me up.”  There was an air of annoyance, as well as confusion on his tone.  His gaze swept over the odd woman, distracted not only by her odd clothing, but also by her brilliantly blue hair.   _She’s definitely human, but did she really wake me up?_ The girl blinked wordlessly, paralyzed by his glare.   _And a stupid one at that.  Hrmph, still, worth testin’ a theory._  “Shrimp!  If ya wanna live, get me out of this!”  With his head he gestured at the roots holding him firm.  

Before she could answer, the roar of the beast interrupted them both, and Levy scrambled up to her knees just in time to see the serpent monster lunge at her.  A terrible maw opened, wide, revealing a full set of fangs that were coming right for her.  With a sharp, terrible pain, she found herself tumbling again closer to the great tree, and a small object tumbled with her, rolling to the man’s feet.   The shine caught her gaze, and she shakily looked up to see a pink, blood-spattered orb roll across the grassy earth and clink against one of the support roots at the base of the tree, just barely out of her reach.   _Where did that come from?_  She thought, not yet making the connection to the tear in her side.  If she hadn’t known better, she could have sworn a pulse of warm light emanated from the crystal just then.

His eyes went wide, staring down at the jewel. _How… how does she have that?!_

The burning pain shooting up her side brought upon the chilling realization that this was definitely, somehow, not a dream.   _But how!_  Rolling over, her hands clasped her side and she could feel her blood seeping through what felt, thankfully, to just be a small flesh wound.

“Oi!  Shrimp!  Yeah, you!  Get that jewel!  Don’t let the worm have it, y’hear?!”  The man snarled at her, struggling futilely against the roots.  

Levy had no other choice than to listen to the only one that was actually _speaking_ to her, and not trying to kill her.  Yet anyway.  With a whimper, she crawled forward, stretching for the item, and finally grasped it in her palm.  With the jewel in her possession, she hauled herself up to her feet, trying to find the serpent again that was still lurking.

“Good!  Now give it to me!”  The man barked, but Levy hesitated, finally letting her sense catch up to her.

“Hold on!  I need to know what’s going on here first!”  The girl shot back, much to the shock of the man.

“Wha–”  He started, cut short as the body of the massive serpent dropped coils around the body of tree, and with a hiss constricted.  Levy found herself caught in the middle, and suddenly pushed painfully against the tree… and the man that was bound to it.  

“ _What a pleasssure.  A human, a half-demon, and the jewel; all in one day!  How fortuitousssss…_ ”  The beast’s head descended from the tree, eyeing them both with big yellow eyes.

“Pff!  Half is all I need t’smash a worm like you.”  The man barked back, flashing a fanged grin.  

“Can you?!”  Levy asked suddenly, catching the man off guard with an audible _huh?_  With her free arm, she pushed back as much as she could from such a close, vulnerable position against him that would have otherwise left her mortified.  “Can you back that up?  Because if you haven’t noticed we are in kind of a pinch!”

“ _He can’t do a thing.  He’s bound to that tree, everyone knowsss about Acnologia’s curssse!  Half-demon Gajeel didn’t ssstand a chance._ ” The snake stuttered out a sound that could only assumed to be some kind of laugh. “ _Now, I don’t want to ssscratch it.  I’ll jussst be taking that from you firssst, girl!_ ”

The snake lunged again, and with a protesting shout, Levy thrust her hand out at the beast, “Get back!”  The crystal tumbled from her grasp, just as a bright yellow light shot from her hand, forcing the snake backwards with a roar.  

The man’s eye twitched, _She just…!_  “Girl!  Listen to me: ya wanna live? Do that again!  Grab these roots and do that again!”  He squirmed as much as they would allow trying to get her to focus.  

Levy shook her head, knowing she didn’t have time to be stunned, hearing the snake hiss furiously behind her.   _I don’t even know what ‘that’ was!  But I don’t have any other choice!_  Straining, she reached up towards the solid root that had wrapped around his neck.  She took hold, grabbing as tightly as she could and shut her eyes.  Again, the light grew, shining brilliantly through the cracks in the roots.  The metal in the binds started to flow freely, dripping and running down the wood in silvery rivulets until the roots themselves started to crack.

 _Yes!_  Excitement leaped in his chest more with every loud snap, until the wood shattered.  “Gihee!”  The man laughed uproariously, a visible aura pulsing from his form.  The snake’s coils suddenly loosened as though burned, and Levy slipped back down to the ground.  She watched the bewildered animal look erratically towards them, before lunging for the jewel that she had dropped.  “That’s not yours!”

In a final effort to silence the half-demon, the snake slammed his coils again into the tree, but a silvery light immediately pushed the monster back until his body burst into several pieces.  Levy watched in awe as the man burst from the light, descending lithely to the ground in front of her and landing on bare feet.  From two torn holes in the back of his cloak, what looked like two very small wings emerged and stretched, plated with metal.  A chuckle grew gradually into manic laughter as the man threw his head back and clawed hands out to the sides.  

“ _Half-demon!_ ”  In a last ditch effort, the snake lunged at them both, which only seemed to amuse the man further. He cracked his knuckles and brandished his claws at the incoming threat.

“Iron, reaver!”  The man bellowed, lurching forward to meet the demon and swinging his claws.  Silver light manifested blades of iron flew out from his hands, tearing through every bit that was left of the snake with an agonized shriek.  

Amidst the violence, the jewel dropped back to the ground, rolling back to Levy, who scrambled to pick it up.  She stared at the man’s back, her breath caught in her throat.  Her hands trembled as they clutched the orb, and as quiet started to settle again, all of her attention could focus on the unearthly man that had vanquished the threat.  

Who, coincidentally, turned now to focus on her, still grinning gleefully.  “I don’t know how you did that, Shrimp, but thanks!”  Somehow, she wasn’t quite picking up gratitude in his tone, and it was still unsettling.  He approached her until he was looming over her, and extended a hand.  At first she thought he might have been offering to help her up, but then, “Now, I’ll say again.  Hand over that jewel, Shrimp.”

Levy clutched it tight to her chest, leaning back from him.  “My name is Levy.  And I’m pretty sure this thing came from _my_ body somehow.  So I’ll keep it, thanks.”

Her defiance was surprising to him, but then again she had been more headstrong throughout the ordeal than he had expected.  Gajeel dropped down into a crouch and put his face uncomfortably close to hers.  She wavered, but her honey-gold eyes stared right back into his regardless.  He couldn’t help but notice her sweet, floral scent, which was just as unusual in their time as her clothing was.  With no regard for her opinions on the matter, he reached out and grabbed a lock of her hair twirling it around a clawed finger.  Her eyes went wide and she tried to pull back away from him, but his other hand took her shoulder to keep her in place.  “Hold still.  I’m lookin’,” he grumbled, tilting his head a little.

Trying not to start another fight, she froze and swallowed hard.   _What is going on?  This is all too much at once!_  Levy thought, waiting for the man to finish his studying.  Finally he dropped her hair and released her shoulder, leaning back a little.  

“Ya gonna give me that jewel or am I gonna have to take it from you?”  Gajeel glowered at her, flexing his claws.  

“H-hey!  You can’t hurt me!  I broke that curse or whatever it was, you wouldn’t be free if it wasn’t for me!”  Levy shot back, shakily.  

The man furrowed his brow and he bared his teeth in a snarl, glaring at her quietly.  There were several moments of tense silence, before he relaxed and released an exasperated huff.  “God damn dragon blood…”  he grumbled under his breath.   _She called my bluff.  I can’t hurt her at all, damn dragon’s honor.  I may only be half but the consequences are no better.  And now I owe her an equivalent favor.  I’m gonna have to get creative if I want that damn jewel…_  He thought, annoyance dripping from his features.  “Gimme yer hand, Shrimp,”  Gajeel demanded, and at first she recoiled from him.  He rolled his red eyes and growled, “ _Relax_ , pipsqueak.  Give me the one _without_ the jewel, then.”

Levy eyed him cautiously, before extending her empty hand towards him.  He took her hand in his, almost completely enveloping hers, and held it firmly.  A warm, but painless sensation suddenly spread up her arm, then quickly receded back down to her palm.  As he released her, she looked to her hand to see a black, winged tattoo there, with a matching on on his hand.  “What is this?!”  She exclaimed, shocked that she had now been _branded_ , on top of everything else.

“Ain’t ya ever seen a dragon pact mark?”  Gajeel lifted a studded brow at her.  The girl’s puzzled look as all the answer he needed from her.  She didn’t know. He could have kept bluffing and she would have never known. _Damnit!!_. “Oh boy.  Ya really aren’t from round here, huh.  It means I owe ya.  When I match what ya did for me, it’ll go away and I never have to see ya again.”

Well, that was a better outcome than she had expected.  And maybe he could help get her home?  “O-okay.”  She replied.  “But you saved my life right after, doesn’t that count?”

Gajeel narrowed his eyes again in disdain, grumbling.  “Didn’t make the pact fast enough,  Didn’t count.”  Levy mouthed a quiet ‘oh’ and looked to her hand again.  “This is gonna be a long one.  Let’s start with fixin’ that,” he gestured to her wound, “maybe it’ll count as savin’ your life…twice.”   _And maybe if you pass out **on your own** I can just nab that jewel from ya. _  “Let’s go, Shrimp.”

“It’s _Levy_!”


End file.
